Benji
About Benji Once Upon a Time, a young man named Benji set off on his first Pokemon Journey, determined to discover the secrets of legendary Pokemon. Along the way, things went kind of banana shaped… A freak accident left him with the ability to communicate with Pokemon courtesy of his bloodthirsty Delphox. Now, he lives in Lumiose, preparing to become a Gym Leader for the first time as he continues to struggle to come to grips with his new Psychic abilities. Appearance NATIONALITY: '''Unovan/Johtinian '''HEIGHT: 6’0 WEIGHT: 178 lbs HAIR COLOUR: Black EYE COLOUR: Grey DISTINGUISHING FEATURES: Scarred shoulder (burn; Fennekin), Scar running down his back (Pawinard attack), Bullet Seed wound (left pectoral: Ferroseed) Personality *'Zodiac:' Cancer *'Myer's-Briggs'-INFJ *'D&D Class'-Bard *'Pokemon Nature'-Calm/Sassy *'Favorite Hobbies-'''Reading, Fencing, Watching fights at the Maison *'Other': Benji comes off as serious and reserved, usually hiding behind witty one liners until he feels comfortable around you. People who know him know him to be sarcastic, loyal, caring, moody and dorky. Biography '''Early Life' Born in Castelia City, Unova, Benji spent most of his life growing up under his grandparent's care in Ecruteak City. Growing up in the shadow of the Bell Tower, Benji grew to love Pokemon Legends and made it his goal to become a trainer and seek them out. After nearly twelve years in trainer school, Benji set out on his own last October to uncover the mysteries of the Pokemon world. 'Setting Out' Things immediately were off to a rocky start as his Fennekin burned him on the first day of their training together. His relationship with Amaterasu proved turbulent as they cleared the first few gyms, meeting new friends along the way. She proved to be smarter than the average Fennekin (later Braixen) as she frequently hijacked Benji's holocaster to blog about him behind his back. 'The Shalour City Incident' By the time Benji cleared the Cyllage City Gym, Amaterasu was no longer the most powerful member of the team. Benji's Tyrunt, Raichu, Ducklett and Honedge had rapidly overtaken her and the little Braixen was feeling slighted. Acting on a fool whim, she insisted that she take on the Shalour City Gym on her own. Despite defeating Korrina, she was seriously injured and her evolution had some side effects on her trainer that wouldn't manifest itself until much later. 'Vs Team Flare' Things proceeded much more smoothly after Korrina. Benji encountered a Riolu outside Shalour who became the final member of his championship team. He continued to complete the Pokemon League, winning badges and making new friends along the way. His first encounter with Team Flare was outside the Laverre City Pokeball Factory where he did mopup on the straggling grunts with the help of his new Pawinard. He didn't hear from them again until after defeating Olympia when Lysandre's holocast caught his attention. Benji returned to Lumiose to find Lysandre gone but his henchman, Xerosic, waiting for him in the lab beneath the cafe. Benji defeated him, only to learn that it was too late and the ultimate weapon had activated. In a fit of rage, Amaterasu tried to run Xerosic through with Benji's Aegislash, sparing him at the last moment as Benji pleaded with her not to. Their psychic link matured and Xerosic crawled away with his life, leaving a prototype Mega Belt behind for Benji to collect. 'Xerneas' Team Flare's grunts kept Benji from joining the fight in Geosenge but his new Mega Lucario made quick work of the opposition left in Lysandre's wake. He emerged shortly after the weapon caved in on itself, continuing along Route 14 until he encountered Xerneas. With the help of his Pokemon, he managed to subdue the creature...only to be nearly overwhelmed by Xerneas' mind. He released the creature almost instantly, swearing off his legendary Pokemon hunt forever. 'Rising Champion' After encountering Xerneas, Benji took some time off to train his team and get to know them better. Once he felt that they were all as strong as they could be, Benji took on the remaining Gym and moved on to the Pokemon League. In early December, Benji took on the Pokemon League with Delphox, Aegislash, Swanna, Tyrantrum, Raichu, and Lucario, earning narrow victories over the Elite Four and the Champion. 'The Circuit' Life slowed down for Benji after defeating the Elite Four. His Tyrantrum, Swanna, and Raichu left to seek out their own goals and Benji moved into an apartment in Lumiose City, listless and bored. His friend Melody introduced him to the new Pokemon (Each Team Has Six Members and One Alternate) 'Team Coaches (Remnants of his Championship Team)' 'Psychic Gym Team (Coach: Benji)' 'Knight Team (Coach: Rubilax)' 'Mage Team (Coach: Amaterasu)' 'Rogue Team (Coach: Souji)' 'In the PC' COMING SOON 'Released' Wrex-'Tyrantrum-Member of the Elite Four Team. Left to join a colony of free Tyrantrum near Amberette Town '''Louis-'''Swanna-Member of the Elite Four Team. Left to join Seibold's team '''Chu Li-'''Raichu-Member of the Elite Four Team. Left to protect the Pokemon Village 'Deceased Coming Soon 8) Relationships *Poetry Sorenson-Girlfriend *Chloe Halliwel-#1 Tomodachi *Melody Barnes-#1 Tomodachi *Jeong Yi-Ace Tomodachi. Achivements Kalos Defeated the Pokemon League. ''' '''PAC Champion Circuit Gym Leader Grand Duke of the Battle Chateau Trivia * Category:Character